1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of glass fibers, and more particularly to removing fiber forming packages from a fiber winder and replacing the packages with forming tubes for production of subsequent forming packages.
2. Technical Considerations
In the manufacture of wound strand packages, and in particular glass fiber strand packages, in which continuous strands of fibers are wound around a forming tube on a rotating collet to form the strand package, the problem occurs of removing the package once it has become full, and replacing the package with another forming tube, preferably while not interfering with the continuous strand forming process. It is known in the production of glass fiber strand packages to utilize turret winders so as to minimize the impact of stopping the winder to remove, or doff, the packages from the collet. Although the use of turret winders maintains a generally continuous glass fiber forming operation, they add to the complexity of removing the packages from the collet and re-tubing the collet for the next forming package. Further complicating this operation, oftentimes the collet is used to form multiple packages that must be removed from the collet and replaced with new forming tubes for the next set of forming packages without interrupting the fiber forming process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,106 discloses a method for automatically doffing a full forming package of a rotating collet. A doffing cup is extended over the rotating forming package and is rotated at a speed slightly greater than the speed of the forming package. A liner within the cup is then inflated to contact and grip the strand surface of the forming package. The cup is then retracted to remove the forming package from the rotating collet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,016 discloses a method and apparatus for removing multiple forming packages from a collet by engaging the rearmost forming package on a rotatable collet and pulling this package along the collet to strip the other forming packages from the collet.
EP 0 427 994 131 discloses an apparatus for loading forming tubes on a winder, wherein the apparatus includes a reservoir for storing forming tubes to be mounted on the collet of the winder.
It would be advantageous to provide a system that reduces the complexity and increases the speed of doffing several strand packages from a winder and re-tubing the collet.
The present invention provides a forming tube assembly comprising: an adapter tube configured to extend over at least a portion of a collet of a winder; and at least one forming tube extending around at least a portion of the adapter tube. In one nonlimiting embodiment of the invention, the adapter tube of the forming tube assembly is made of polypropylene and includes a slit extending along at least a portion of the length of the adapter tube. In another nonlimiting embodiment of the invention, the forming tube assembly includes at least two forming tubes and a starter band extending around a portion of the adapter tube.
The present invention also provides a forming package assembly comprising: an adapter tube; and at least one forming package extending around the adapter tube. In one nonlimiting embodiment of the invention, the adapter tube of the forming package assembly is made of polypropylene and includes a slit extending along at least a portion of the length of the adapter tube and the forming package comprises a forming tube extending around the adapter tube and at least one continuous fiber strand wound around the forming tube. In another nonlimiting embodiment of the invention, the forming tube assembly includes at least two forming packages and a starter band extending around a portion of the adapter tube.
The present invention further provides a method of forming and doffing a forming package, comprising the steps of: (a) positioning a forming tube assembly on a collet of a winder, the assembly comprising: (i) an adapter tube which extends over at least a portion of the collet; and (ii) at least one forming tube extending around at least a portion of the adapter tube; (b) winding at least one continuous fiber strand around the at least one forming tube to form a forming package; and (c) simultaneously removing the adapter tube and forming package from the collet. In one nonlimiting embodiment of the invention, the forming tube assembly includes a plurality of forming tubes, and the winding step includes the step of winding at least one fiber strand around each forming tube of the plurality of forming tubes to form a plurality of forming packages, and the sliding removing step includes the step of simultaneously removing the adapter tube and the plurality of forming packages from the collet.
The present invention also provides a method of re-tubing a collet of a winder, comprising the steps of: positioning at least one forming tube around at least a portion of an adapter tube to form a preassembled forming tube assembly; and positioning the forming tube assembly over a collet of a winder.
The present invention further provides an apparatus for doffing and retubing a fiber winder, comprising: (a) an assembly support, (b) a support plate vertically movable along the assembly support; (c) a first assembly support extending from the support plate for supporting a forming package assembly comprising an adapter tube and at least one forming package extending around the adapter tube, the first assembly support comprising: (i) at least one gripper movable along the first assembly support between a first position and a second position and capable of engaging the forming tube assembly; and (ii) guides to support and guide the forming package assembly on the first assembly support; (d) a second assembly support extending from the support plate for supporting a forming tube assembly comprising an adapter tube and at least one forming tube extending around the adapter tube, the second assembly support comprising: (i) at least one pusher movable along the second assembly support between a first position and a second position and capable of engaging the forming tube assembly; and (ii) guides to support and guide the forming tube assembly on the second assembly support; and (e) a transport system capable of supporting the assembly support and horizontally moving the assembly support.
The present invention also provides a method of removing at least forming package from the collet of a fiber winder and positioning at least one forming tube on the collet, comprising: (a) providing a doffing and re-tubing device having a first assembly support for supporting a forming package assembly comprising an adapter tube and at least one forming package extending around the adapter tube, and a second assembly support for supporting a forming tube assembly comprising an adapter tube and at least one forming tube extending around the adapter tube; (b) aligning the first assembly support with a collet of a winder having a forming package assembly such that an end of the first support is close an end of the collet; (c) engaging the adapter tube of the forming package assembly with the first assembly support; (d) sliding the forming package assembly off the collet and onto the first assembly support; (e) aligning the second assembly support with the collet of the winder such that an end of the second assembly support is close the end of the collet; and (f) sliding a forming tube assembly positioned on the second assembly support off the second assembly support and onto the collet.